GamesMaster Issue 290
This magazine was dated June 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (5) Contents - 1 page (6) Team GM - 1 page (7) Fanbase - 3 pages (8-10) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (54-55) CultureMaster - 2 pages (86-87) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront What next for Metal Gear Solid? - 2 pages (12-13) :Future of sneaking series in doubt after Konami fallout. What the Future holds for Nintendo - 2 pages (14-15) :Mario maestro makes a move for mobile millions. F1 2015 is almost go, go, go - 2 pages (16-17) :Codemasters' ever-excellent racing sim is gearing up to makes its current-gen debut. WWE's Backstage Gaming Secrets - 2 pages (18-19) :How do wrestling's biggest names relax on the road? By grappling with a controller, of course. Pocket Warfare - 1/2 page (20) :Is Dawn of Titans the best-looking mobile game ever? The Big Debate - 1/2 page (20) "Some remasters are starting to cross the line and feel like cash-ins" - 1 page (21) :With yet another current-gen re-release coming our way, '''Daniella Lucas asks if these packages are really serving up anything worthwhile. The Danger Zone - 1 page (22) :Legendary game designer David Braben chats coming to console and planetary landings. QTE Without the PS3 - 1 page (23) :Kratos' epic third outing gets set to scale current-gen. You Win You Lose - 1 page (24) The GM To Do List - 1 page (25) Previews LEGO Jurassic World - David Meikleham - 2 1/2 pages (27-29) LEGO Marvel's Avengers - Joel Gregory - 1/2 page (29) Final Fantasy XV - Daniella Lucas - 1 page (30) Batman: Arkham Knight - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (31) Street Fighter V - Matt Elliott - 2 pages (32-33) Rock Band 4 - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (34) Mad Max - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (35) Rainbow Six Siege - Alex Dale - 2 pages (36-37) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1/2 page (38) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1/2 page (38) Splatoon - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (39) Overwatch - Uncredited - 1 page (40) Assassin's Creed Chronicles - Ben Griffin - 1 page (41) Dirty Bomb - John Robertson - 2 pages (42-43) Tembo the Badass Elephant - Joel Gregory - 1 page (44) PlanetSide 2 - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (45) Bombshell - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1/2 page (46) Armikrog - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1/2 page (46) Guild of Dungeoneering - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1/2 page (47) Naval Action - Matt Elliott - 1/2 page (47) IndieMaster Monstrum - 2 pages (50-51) GNOG; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (52) 39 Days to Mars, Captain Forever Remix - 1 page (53) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #26: Max Payne - 2 pages (82-83) Six of the best... Loose Cannons; Grab Bag - 2 pages (84-85) CheatMaster Pro Tips: Bloodborne Beaten! - 2 pages (88-89) Mini Masterclass - Code Name: STEAM - 1/2 page (90) How To... - Make Money fast in Battlefield Hardline - 1/2 page (90) Shore You Will - Starships - 1/4 page (91) Magic FM - Pillars of Eternity - 1/4 page (91) Top of the Class - Final Fantasy Type-0 HD - 1/4 page (91) Steeeee-rike, You're Out! - Heavenstrike Rivals - 1/4 page (91) Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Art Editor :Sam Freeman Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Matt Clapham, Alex Dale, Roy Delaney, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Ben Griffin, Phil Iwaniuk, Leigh Loveday, Dave Meikleham, John Robertson, Joe Skrebels, Justin Towell, Ben Wilson, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Mobile Reviews